


You’ll Be Okay

by reclaimedbythesea



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vietnam War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea
Summary: Russ Has some time off and comes to visit you and the baby.
Relationships: Russell Adler/Reader
Kudos: 11





	You’ll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> More Vietnam Adler because I still like pain. Technically part 2 to Temporary Goodbye.

Life with Russ on the other end of the world was hard but you managed. Welcoming your baby girl to the world surrounded by friends and family was still the highlight of the year. He wasn’t able to make it home in time but your eldest sister stayed with you and helped with everything.

On a sunny Tuesday she went to grab some items at the store for you and the baby. You told her to drive safe and she rolled her eyes before leaving to the car. There was soon a knock at the door and you got to your feet, carrying your daughter with you. She had his light brown hair and your green eyes. You couldn’t help but fall in love with her.

You opened the door to see Russ there with his bags looking tired but very much alive behind those sunglasses. “Russ!” you squealed softly, trying not to excite the baby. “I never thought I’d see you again. Come on in so I can get you something to eat or drink.”

He nodded and followed you inside before shutting the door. “I’m not that hungry but water sounds good.” He seemed quiet and more reserved and you watched him set his things down before sliding into his favorite reclining chair in the living room.

You brought him a glass of water and placed it on a TV tray stand. He leaned over to look at the baby in your arms, smiling gently. “Is that our princess?” he asked. You nodded, letting him hold her. Russ looked hesitant but reached out to take her and hold her in his arms. You couldn’t help but giggle internally as he held her like she was made of thin glass.

He sat there for a bit and she never made a sound, only looking at him and trying to reach for his sunglasses while they were still on her face. He still hadn’t said a word in a while and you started to worry a tad.

“Russ?”

Nothing.

“Russ, are you okay?” Still nothing.

“Russell!”

Your voice was loud enough to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I’m alright I swear, just a little bit of nerves.” He stood up slowly and gently handed your daughter back to you. It was about time for her nap and you would have some free time to talk with Russ.

After returning from the nursery you saw him seated again. “I don’t suppose you wanted to talk about Vietnam? Then again I shouldn’t ask, but if that’s the source of those nerves I want to do everything in my power to help.” You were serious, you didn’t want to let him suffer alone.

“Well,” He looked exhausted and you felt awful just looking at him. “How about you come over and sit in my lap so I can hold you? I’ve been waiting a long time to do that again.”

“Oh Russ, I can do that no problem.” You moved to sit in his lap, his strong arms holding you close. You buried your face in his neck. Even then you felt him tremble a bit.

“It’s okay, you’re home now. You’re going to be alright, we’re going to be alright. Everything is going to be okay.” You leaned back a bit and kissed his temple. “How long are you staying this time?”

He chuckled, “Two weeks and then it’s back to Langley. The war is never over unfortunately.”

“Then I’ll make it the best two weeks as much as I possibly can. But my sister is here so watch out for that.”

He leaned in for a kiss, “Tomorrow we’ll go out for dinner, you, me and the baby. My treat, and it’ll help clear my mind a bit.”

“Deal. I’m so glad you’re home and I’m so sorry about what this war has done to you. You’re a good man and I’ll love you no matter what.” you spoke before kissing him again.

“You’re a good woman and I’m glad you’re the mother to my kid.” You nodded before staying in his lap and watched a bit of TV before your sister returned.


End file.
